


So This Is Me Swallowing My Pride

by roseline714



Series: Taylor Swift lyrics 'verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Isaac Lahey, like so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseline714/pseuds/roseline714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek think back on his feeling for Stiles </p><p>***Title from Taylor Swift's Back To December***<br/>***Should be read after Missing Him Was Dark Grey All Alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	So This Is Me Swallowing My Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the appreciation of my first story, I wrote a little something that goes with it. Let me know what you think of this one on the comments section. I try to respond to as much comment as possible.   
> Also, if you have any request/prompt, you can either leave it here in the comment, on check on my bio to see how you can get a hold of me.   
> Thanks for the love and support. 
> 
> This work was reviewed and corrected by the lovable Claire (http://rootsinwater.tumblr.com/), thanks a lot darling! 
> 
> Enjoy!!  
> <3 R.

Stiles was Derek’s mate. Derek had always known it. When he had first met that sixteen-year-old kid in the wood, he had felt it. Everything in his body had shifted; his wolf had leaned towards the kid. His smell was intoxicating – he could never get enough of that smell. 

Derek had felt the need to be close to the boy. So he had started pushing him against the wall, and not respecting his personal space. He needed to be close, he needed to touch him.. But Stiles was just a kid – he couldn’t let himself go. He needed to keep everything under control. Then they started to be more or less friends. They would talk. Well, Stiles would talk and Derek would listen. He could listen to the sweet voice of his mate forever. He remembered everything Stiles told him. How could he forget?   
A lot happened, and they both saved each other’s lives countless times. Derek would always make sure Stiles was safe. Stiles’ safety was his priority. Derek couldn’t bear the idea of losing Stiles. His whole word had shifted and it was all about the lanky teenager. 

When Stiles was possessed by the Nogitsune, Derek had been so close to losing him. It had scared him to death. While everybody was losing faith, thinking that the only way to end all this madness was to put Stiles down, Derek had never stopped believing in Stiles. He knew, deep down, that Stiles would come back to him. Because Stiles would always come back to him. Or Derek would drag him back. If he needed to go crawling into hell in order to get Stiles back, then so be it. That’s when Derek admitted to himself that he was completely and insanely in love with Stiles. 

He helped Stiles recover from the possession and was there every moment Stiles needed him. He was even there when Stiles didn’t need him. They were spending a lot of time together and each day, Derek was falling more and more for the boy. They would talk and share stuff they wouldn’t share with other members of the pack. They talked about losing their family, about how Stiles was scared that he would wake up one day, and his father would be gone. They talked about all the crazy supernatural stuff going on in the town, and how it was their life now and they would never get away from it. They talked about their respective plans for the future. They talked about everything.  
For a little while, everything was running smoothly in Beacon Hills, and all the teenagers were able to graduate without any problems. Then after graduation, as Stiles and Derek were getting closer than ever, Isaac decided to act like a little shit , and he dragged the others along with him. How he managed to turn Scott against his best friend was beyond his understanding, and Scott hadn’t been too smart on that one, but that’s Scott. They ended up talking and solving everything. Stiles had forgiven them, but Derek was still a little angry at his pack. One day, it will come back and hit them in the face, and when that day comes, Derek will stand on the side and have a good laugh . 

*

It was now the last day of summer. Stiles was sitting on the bed, downloading his class schedule on his phone and making sure he had everything he needed. He was going to Berkeley, which was just a twenty minute drive away from Beacon Hills. Stiles finally put his phone away and turned to Derek who was sitting next to him.

“What are you thinking about?”  
“You. I love you.”   
“I love you too, you know.”

Derek turned off the bedside lamp are settle in bed, with Stiles’ head resting on his chest. He kissed his forehead, and they both fell asleep, while listening to each other’s comforting heartbeat. 

The End! :)


End file.
